


where the heart is

by somekindofgnome



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky finds you masturbating and somehow it turns angsty, Dildos, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofgnome/pseuds/somekindofgnome
Summary: “Sweetheart,” comes the rush of his breath, and he’s next to you in an instant.He’s still wearing his combat gear- jacket half-unzipped, hair falling forward from its tie in stringy, unwashed strands. He smells of sweat and leather and gunpowder and blood, but it’s Bucky, and you’ve missed him so much it aches.Bucky comes home from a long mission. You’re not waiting to greet him... at least, not in the way he expects you to be.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	where the heart is

You’re dangling precariously over the edge of bliss when your phone vibrates.

In any other situation, you night have paid attention to it. You might have realized that it’s Bucky, on his way back from the Amazon, where he’s been staked out with Steve for the past two weeks.

You might have turned over your phone, read the text, and realized that they’re just touching down. That he’s gonna be at your door at any moment.

But it’s been two weeks since you’ve seen him. And there isn’t an abundance of cell reception in the deepest parts of the rainforest. Even with a satellite phone- the two of you haven’t been able to contact each other very much.

Your horniness has reached its peak. The anticipation of seeing him proves to be too much for you. If you can just… get _started_ a little, maybe you’ll be that much more ready for him when he finally does get in. And then he can dive straight into your arms.

That’s what you tell yourself, anyway.

That was half an hour and two and a half orgasms ago. You’re not sure how you spiralled into this, but you’re lying spread-eagled on your bed, pumping a long, thick silicone dildo into your slick depths while your favourite wand vibrator buzzes away against your clit. You’re _desperate_ to reach the edge, senseless and chasing what’s left of your high.

You don’t even hear the door to your room slide open.

_“Sweetheart,”_ comes the rush of his breath, and he’s next to you in an instant.

He’s still wearing his combat gear- jacket half-unzipped, hair falling forward from its tie in stringy, unwashed strands. He smells of sweat and leather and gunpowder and blood, but it’s _Bucky,_ and you’ve missed him so much it aches.

His lips press up against the side of your neck as the bulk of him lands on the bed next to you. In an instant, you’re surrounded by him again, and it’s like he was never gone at all.

“Here, baby,” he croons. His scraped knuckles glide up your thigh, finding the press of your palm. “Let me. I gotcha. ‘S alright.”

He takes the wand from your fingers and pushes it deftly against your clit. Your naked body trembles as you grab him by the scruffy jaw, kissing and kissing and kissing him until your lungs burn.

You can’t always come to terms with the fact that he might never come back. When you go with him, you can look after him. You’ll go, to make sure that he doesn’t.

But it can’t always be that way. And when you’re here and he’s _there_ it’s his life on the line and there’s nothing you can do about it.

Not right now, though. Right now, he’s come back to you.

“B-uck…” you whimper as you turn your head, nose pushing into his cheek. You loop one arm around his neck, keeping him close.

“S’okay, sweetheart,” he rumbles against you. He’s still holding the vibrator flush against you. You’re starting to slip through his fingers. He’s going to let you.

Quietly, he grins against your neck.

“You get started without me?”

If you were yourself, you’d have shoved him away and called him something unsavoury. But you’re teary with relief and two good strokes away from climax, so you just cling tighter and push your hips forward. The silicone dildo is still pressed tight inside you, but with every clench of your pussy it slides out a little more.

He lets out a hot puff of breath and re-centers the vibrator. It’s enough, and within a few seconds you’re trembling to pieces in his arms. You shake and sob with pleasure, and the dildo works itself from your body and finally slides free, sending a fresh cry of sensation barreling up the column of your spine.

When you resurface, he’s stroking a callused palm up and down the pillar of your thigh. His head is pillowed in the groove of your neck and shoulder, and he’s looking up at you with the eyes of a man who’s just seen the stars for the very first time.

You’re _sure_ you’re looking at him in the same way.

“Hi,” you whisper, tender as a lamb, and he reaches up to run the back of his smooth metal fingers down your cheek.

“Hi yourself,” he mumbles. You think about telling him to go shower, but you can’t wait long enough for that. You grab him by the back of the neck and drag his mouth to yours. He’s chuckling against your mouth, but he’s also shrugging out of his coat, licking into your mouth until your toes tingle.

You push him out of his undershirt as he unbuttons his tac pants, and before long he’s bare against you- warm, like the hot press of fresh tea.

His erection bobs flushed and ready against your belly as he bows to find your mouth again.

“I missed you,” he brushes against your lips, scooping his arms under your thighs and pulling your hips flush.

He eases into you like coming home, and you get to watch as his eyes fall shut and his body decompresses. He’s home. He’s safe. For at least a little while, he’s come back to you. It’s as relieving for him as it is for you.

“That’s it,” you purr, hitching one knee over his hip. He lays his body over yours, nuzzling your nose. Pushing his mouth to yours.

He fucks you slow and soft and smooth, running his hands all over your body. Letting you kiss your name from his lips. He gives himself wholly and unabashedly to you. You take it.

At some point he looks down at you with a gaze so vulnerable you nearly stop him.

He’s seen something out there. Something he’d care to forget. You know that look- you’ve seen it before. But you are the only one who knows what to do with it- _you,_ in all your wonder and your soft, unassuming understanding.

You never require an explanation.

He comes against you in a quiet, loving shudder, shivering atop you and spilling warm and fluid inside you. And for a long while afterwards he stays there- buried within you, on top of you, all around you. You cradle his head against your chest and let your ankles tangle with his.

The toys are nearby, forgotten and rolling precariously close to the edge of the bedspread. You’d almost forgotten the way he found you in the first place.

You’ve held him like this before. Sometimes he’s happy and mumbling sweet. Other times, when you wake at the witching hour, he’s shaking and sniffling against you.

Tonight, he’s quiet.

You stroke his hair and close your eyes, feeling the way he listens to your heartbeat. It’s steady and strong- not racing, for _once-_ and after a dozen pulses at the base of your throat, you speak.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He shifts a little, curling his arms more tightly around you. He hides his face in the curve of your neck. His eyelashes flutter against your skin.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day! Sixteen! Done! My Kinktober list is getting shorter and shorter every day. I don't want this to end :( just kidding! I'm excited to put all my post-Kinktober plans into motion. Many of them will still include smut. Ain't that just the way. 
> 
> Anyway, today's prompt was "Toys," and while it didn't turn into the raunchfest I'd originally anticipated for this fic... I kind of like it. 
> 
> Drop a kudos and a comment if you did, too, or read and smile and scroll. I love you either way! 💖


End file.
